Interfaces on system boards are widespread nowadays. For example, motherboards for computer systems usually have interfaces that enable communication between peripheral devices and the computer systems via the interfaces.
Depending on the requirement, different standards are now used in computer systems such as USB 3.0 according to Universal Serial Bus 3.0 Specification, Revision 1.0, dated 12 Nov. 2008, USB 3.1 Generation 1 according to Universal Serial Bus 3.1 Specification, Revision 1.0, dated 26 Jul. 2013, USB 3.1 Generation 2 according to Universal Serial Bus 3.1 Specification, Revision 1.0, dated 26 Jul. 2013, and USB 3.2 according to Universal Serial Bus 3.2 Specification, Revision 1.0, dated 22 Sep. 2017 for USB interfaces. Different standards may differ, for example, in the data transmission rate. The system boards accordingly also have differences depending on which standard is to be supported on an interface.
There is, therefore, a need to reduce a production and cost outlay in the manufacture of such system boards.